


Feeling It Lately

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: 协助酥阳太太的补档 一切文字和赞美都属于她xxHow long has this been goin’ on/I’ve been feeling it lately baby/





	Feeling It Lately

Charlie默默地用手捂住自己的脸，耳根却更如火燎般的炙热发红。如今对Shawn连仅仅一个简单的问候自己都不知该如何应对了吗……屏幕上是Shawn对自己发来的信息：“buddy！你的 how long真的棒极了！期待我能看到你的现场展现，那一定赞死了！”

Shawn这是想要自己为他一个人唱一遍吗……天呐我又在胡思乱想了！Charlie深吐一口气转头盯着自己牛仔裤上的破洞，好似盯着它，破洞就能生成其他的什么洞让自己钻下去一样。噢，这不能算是我的错啊！Charlie颤着手指摁出回复的话语——“正巧我在去现场表演的路上呢：）”随后立刻关上屏幕把手机向身旁空着的车座甩过去。若不是前几天自己不小心撞见了那副场景，自己绝不会像现在这样神经兮兮，因“友人”一句问候而惊慌失措。

那是不久前的一天。Charlie得知Shawn终于久违的从各个巡演回到他的家，自己想要突袭他家把他给吓一跳，顺便跟他一起聊一聊自己拍mv时的趣事。而就在Charlie想要摁门铃时发现Shawn的门并没有锁——ha！惊吓环节的有利条件！于是在他蹑手蹑脚向内潜入之时，却愈发清晰地听到自己《suffer》的歌声，而属于Shawn的檀木信息素的味道也越来越浓重。正被高浓度alpha信息素包围的难受滋味让Charlie心中敲响了警钟，却刚好在门框边缘瞄到他的友人正一手拿着手机，一手在他自己的下半身撸动。

My gosh……How long has this been goin’ on！过度的惊讶让Charlie整个人好像瞬间变成了石膏造的雕像一般动弹不得，而下一秒Shawn边低声道出Charlie的名字边射出来的举动，瞬间拉回了Charlie的神识。最后他只能遏制住自己尽量不要发出任何声音，并祈祷自己歌曲的声音能掩盖住自己的行动——就这样飞速从shawn家溜走了。

因为发现自己长久以来心系的对象也对自己有着相同情感，Charlie在逃回家之后激动到提前发-情。家中足够的抑制剂将生理的冲动成功压制，却抑不住自己长久以来的情感爆发，近几日Shawn更加频繁地出现在Charlie的梦中。

我要怎么面对Shawn……Charlie脸红到仿佛被灌了好几瓶高浓度伏特加一般，连手心都出了细密的汗水，将蓝色的牛仔裤浸湿。自己向来对所有人都隐瞒着自己是Omega的事，Shawn也只知道自己是beta，难道自己在什么时候暴露了吗？不应该啊！

Charlie一直在使用抑制剂隐瞒自己的性别就是怕自己所爱的alpha由于自己是Omega而被吸引向自己求爱。虽然Charlie一直对Shawn有着非一般的情絮，对他的信息素有比其他alpha更加强烈的反应，但显然Charlie不想要这种两性相吸而非心灵相通的恋爱。他真的无法确定Shawn究竟是爱上了beta的自己还是纯粹被刚好是Omega的自己吸引。

过多复杂的想法让Charlie脑内一团糟，只得强打精神在观众前唱完了歌，迷迷糊糊下了台。正要出了后台欲前往回家的路时，却被一个带着淡淡檀香味的拥抱阻碍了进程。

“果然不出所料，你太赞了！”

在慌神中力图寻回正常神色的Charlie动作僵硬地抬起头看着Shawn近在咫尺的脸吞了口口水，一脸藏不住不可置信的神色问他为什么突然出现，然而却被告知他刚刚发了他要来的消息，是Charlie自己没有看到。“哦buddy你的耳机没有摘”Shawn松开怀抱伸手摘下Charlie的耳机时，Charlie才发现自己忘记了耳机这回事。只能在Shawn的嘲笑声中不好意思地问了看起来就很忙的工作人员，却被告知太忙，希望他们自行前往储物间，把它放在相应的设备架上。

身后跟着毫不克制地释放自己信息素的Shawn，Charlie咬着下唇为自己感到悲哀地按开了储物间门外的灯开关，推开没有上锁的门和他一起无声地进了窄小的储物室内。Shawn惜字如金而Charlie也不知如何开口，两个人在角落找到设备架放回耳机，空气也依旧弥漫着谜一般的尴尬。

两人被不知如何打破安静这个问题所困之时，门被上锁的声音解决了这个问题。被惊得抬起头和对方对视之间，灯又在下一秒被外面以为屋内没人的工作人员关上了。

“Buddy，Don't worry.”

Shawn凭直觉靠近了因突然降临的黑暗而惊慌的Charlie，手搭上他的肩膀顺了顺他紧张绷直的身躯。而在询问后得知Charlie并没有在现场的其他人的电话之后，Shawn竟笑出了声。

“不用担心buddy，迟早会有人发现的不是吗？”

在黑暗之间已渐渐适应的眼眸望着近在咫尺的Shawn，随着他忍着笑意的安慰话语，檀香的气息仿佛更甚清晰了。对方搭在肩上的手迟迟未放下，掌心传来的热度让Charlie不由自主地回想起，那日这双手是如何在Shawn的阴-茎上撸动的……

刚刚撑过发情期的Charlie在绮丽的回忆下，信息素的控制力仿佛被不可抗力所阻。细微的信息素竟在自己毫不知情的状态下悄然沁出，如薄雾流离在两人的周身。

Charlie一反往日的沉默状态令Shawn发觉了些许异样，默默放下搭在Charlie肩膀上的手之时，猛然间发现两人不知何时已经离得这么近了——仿佛低下头去就能吻到他的唇，吮他肉肉的唇瓣。若是能将自己的唇贴上他的……哪怕只是唇瓣接触到在自己视线下红润到泛光的Charlie的唇，那也将幸福到令人战栗。

正被脑内回忆所躁想要抬头让自己清醒一下，Charlie仰首正撞在Shawn深沉的眸子里。两人都望着昏暗间对方仿佛闪着星星的眼睛，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。

距离愈发靠近，对方的鼻息愈发的温热清晰，而双眼也不由得眯起，因兴奋和紧张而微颤。终于鼻尖蹭过鼻尖，唇瓣贴合的一瞬两人的心仿佛都停止了跳动。湿软的触感相接，在彼此的气息交缠中，两人轻柔珍惜到仿佛对待易碎物一般相互磨蹭。

在细密的摩擦之间Shawn情难自禁地张口含住Charlie饱满的唇瓣，极力克制自己不咬下去，而是轻柔的吸吮。滑而软的触感让Shawn溢出一丝满足的叹息，双臂缓缓抬起抱住Charlie的腰间，却蓦地觉察到怀中人的轻颤。

难道Charlie不愿意吗……我的天。

一瞬间Shawn慌了神，唇瓣随即离开Charlie，怀抱却难以松开。令人恐惧的安静再度袭来，而嗅觉中甜腻的刺激却愈发显现了。

“樱桃派，ah？又偷吃高热量食物……”

为了打破安静得异常的氛围，Shawn就着气味道出话语，想要收获如同往日一样的辩解之词。而Charlie本在轻颤的身体却在这句话之后突然僵住，低头张了张口却没有发出声音。

看不清Charlie的神情，Shawn更感到无比的异常。而此时他才注意到自己在竟然在不可控的状态下硬了，身体也开始从内而外的燥热。

这不对劲，一切都太异常了。平常不管在Charlie身边意淫的多么过火，自己都可以控制得很好，今天究竟是——？

呼吸着甜腻气息，Shawn猛然间惊醒。

“Charlie……难道你是Omega……”

Shawn不可置信地双手捧起Charlie的脸，却在Charlie的脸抬头面向自己的时候，看到他竟然在咧着嘴对自己笑——绿色的眼瞳都挤成了细细的线，却也阻不住眸中溢出来的光亮。

“I’m so happy……”Charlie唇角止不住的上扬，像太阳一样。

“I love you Shawn.”

在Shawn震惊到整个人的动作僵住，直着眼睛难以瞬间消化心念数年的人对自己表白之时，Charlie笑着凑上去亲了一口他的脸颊。随后他伸出双臂搂住Shawn的脖颈，将唇送了上去。

Charlie的脸颊微微发烫，而舌尖却主动地顺着Shawn因讶异而微张的唇，见缝插针地滑进了对方湿热的口中。半睁着双眸看着似乎不打算回过神来的Shawn，Charlie忍不住无声的笑了，鼻息急促的喷在Shawn的脸颊上。

梦一般的场景让Shawn怀疑自己是否为幻想过度，而Charlie轻笑声和在自己口中的舌尖却让Shawn难以控制。顺着方才捧着对方脸颊的姿势，Shawn将的脸向自己更加靠近，终于开始掌控了这场唇齿交缠的主动权。  
Shawn手掌顺着Charlie的脸颊向后伸去，扣在了他长长了许多的暖色小卷发的后脑。Shawn舌尖勾起正在自己口中的Charlie的舌，搔刮着他敏感的舌苔，随后将他的舌向外推去，送回Charlie自己的口中。而Shawn的舌却继续向口腔深处探索，舔舐者对方口腔上颚，好让Charlie分泌出更多的涎液让自己品尝吞噬。

Charlie整个人仿佛是趴在了Shawn的身上，对方转着头颅舔吮甚至伴随着啃咬着自己的唇瓣，令Charlie感到口齿间都烫到仿佛要出血。

两人的呼吸愈发的急切，Charlie甚至感到自己要窒息之时，哼出声轻轻推开Shawn还欲继续的唇舌。舌尖牵出的银丝顺着唇瓣流向脖颈，换来Shawn对Charlie雪白颈部的另一波肆虐。

“Shawn……别在那儿留下……”  
还处在《how long》宣传期的Charlie忙在Shawn要更进一步的时候及时提醒，天知道脖子上留下吻痕，自己可要带上好久的围巾了！  
想要更进一步却被阻碍的Shawn略为气躁的从Charlie颈间离开。温热的手掌穿过开扣的蓝白格子衫，隔着棉质的白T恤攀上了Charlie的胸膛，略微急切的拨弄起一侧的乳头。原本就饱满的乳粒在Shawn略粗鲁的抚触下颤颤巍巍的站起来，隔着白t都能感受到它在发烫。

Shawn长吐一口发颤的气息，低头便用唇舔上了已经硬挺的乳头。布料浸湿贴在了Charlie被温热口腔包裹的敏感乳头上，有种湿密不透气的奇异闷胀感。被灵活舌尖来回逗弄，Charlie发出难以听见的闷哼，而另一边的乳尖却是无比难耐。

“Shawn……另一边……摸一摸好吗……？”

手掌抚上另一头的乳尖，Shawn勾起唇角坏心的看了Charlie一眼，便用食指和拇指稍用力的揉捻着已渴求多时的乳头。而唇舌却将口中的果实向乳晕中用力碾压，随后吸出来叼着顶端向外拉扯。

一直在粗喘闷哼的Charlie瞬间感到快感从脊柱流向头顶，一声绵长而酥软的呻吟从口中溢出。Shawn的阴茎更加硬了，他吞了口水吻了吻隔着已经濡湿大片白t的乳头，直起身子低头望着Charlie。他的脸颊平日里就本泛着微红，此刻更甚。整个人激动到好像熟透了，而巧克力色的眸子在黑暗之中更是发亮。

Shawn的眼睛已经完全适应了昏暗的空间，他的目光所及之处是Charlie半眯着灰绿色的眸子。Charlie的脸颊因为对方的视线而更染上酡红，Shawn轻咬着下唇，喉咙发干。

“我怕你躲着我，从那天以后。”

Shawn在Charlie又惊又疑的眼神间，继续望着对方自顾自的讲下去。

“那天我是发现了你在，所以才射出来的……”

\-----------------------tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 酥阳：  
信息素的味道借用了之前在lof上看到一位太太写的ABO  
觉得檀香和樱桃派真的太合适啦！！赞美太太！  
这肉有可能还会炖两张……ummmm  
结尾来个萌了很久的对话：  
猹：How long？  
萌德：Show you——  
猹：What’re you doing to me……ah……  
萌德：There ’s nothing holding me back！


End file.
